1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric machine, and more particularly to a permanent magnet field type rotor structure for an electric machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permanent magnet field type rotors are often used in relatively small electric synchronous motors or the like. Such rotors must have a compact structure. To satisfy this requirement, design of and interconnections between the rotor components must be simple.